Efflorescence
by Kenzeira
Summary: Nikkari menginginkan sentuhan yang bisa membuatnya merasa hidup dan bernapas sebagai manusia, bukan sebilah pedang bisu yang tak bisa apa-apa. Canon Setting.


Touken Ranbu © Nitroplus, DMM. No profit gained from this fanwork. Ishikirimaru/Nikkari Aoe. Canon Setting.

* * *

[ **Efflorescence** ]

* * *

Ishikirimaru sangat tinggi, besar, benar-benar begitu; hatinya pula.

Suatu pagi, tatkala Nikkari pertama kali menjumpainya di benteng, pria itu tengah dikelilingi para tantou—mereka mengagumi betapa agung pedang suci itu (maklum saja, Ishikirimaru merupakan ootachi pertama yang pulang ke benteng). Gokotai bertanya-tanya, apakah Ichi-nii juga akan setinggi itu. Tidak, tentu saja. Ishikirimaru bercerita mengenai kawannya yang seorang naginata, lebih besar, lebih tinggi dan hebat pula, mampu menebas enam musuh sekaligus (yang lalu pulang dua minggu kemudian).

Dari kejauhan, Nikkari dapat melihat pancaran takjub dari sepasang mata para tantou. Ia jadi menyadari sesuatu, di dalam dirinya sendiri pun, terbentuk takjub itu hingga tanpa sadar ia bergumam; jadi, dia adalah pedang suci. Aruji pasti senang menyambut kedatangan Ishikirimaru, lantas mereka merayakan perayaan kecil-kecilan; makan malam bersama, diawali prosesi penyucian.

Tiga hari kemudian, mereka ditugaskan ke garis depan dalam satu unit dengan Kashuu sebagai pemimpin. Kashuu adalah pedang pertama yang pulang ke benteng, sudah sewajarnya dia ikut menumpas revisionis sejarah, sebab kekuatannya paling bisa diandalkan. Saat bertarung, ketika keadaan terdesak, Ishikirimaru mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya sehingga dia mampu membunuh tiga ootachi sekaligus dalam sekali tebas. Semua anggota tim takjub. Nikkari melihat ada setitik iri dalam bola mata Kashuu, sebab ia pun begitu. Terlebih, sebelum dikirim ke garis depan, Ishikirimaru tertawa kikuk sambil mengatakan kalimat menjengkelkan.

Katanya, "Ah, aku ini pedang yang ditempa khusus untuk melakukan ritual penyucian, bagaimana bisa dikirim untuk menghabisi revisionis sejarah?"

Tapi dia menghabisi tiga iblis sekaligus, membuat Nikkari mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Seseorang di dalam pikirannya berceletuk; begitulah, kawan, dia adalah pedang suci dan adalah ootachi—lalu, kau ini apa? Nikkari memikirkan apa yang bisa dilakukan wakizashi seperti dirinya, serta uchigatana seperti Kashuu. Kemudian, tantou. Mereka jadi tidak begitu berarti. Apa kabar kalau kawan Ishikirimaru, yang katanya lebih tinggi, lebih besar dan kuat pula, pulang ke benteng dan membuat pedang-pedang lain merasa tidak berguna?

Mereka menang, tapi tidak bahagia. Mereka menebas lebih sedikit, tapi terasa melelahkan. Aruji tampaknya memahami keadaan. Pada siang terik, Nikkari diminta untuk melakukan ekpedisi berdua saja dengan Ishikirimaru. Ia kadang tidak memahami jalan pikiran Aruji, bukankah hal itu hanya semakin membuatnya merasa tidak berguna—lantas iri hati itu bersemayam membesar di hatinya? Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak, tidak pula mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menunduk dan menerima keputusan sepihak itu.

"Apakah kau tidak senang melakukan ekspedisi bersamaku, Aoe-san?"

"Aku tidak bermasalah dengan siapa pun."

Mereka melakukan ekspedisi ke Era Meiji, mencari koin emas yang dikuburkan dalam gua rahasia. Nikkari bukan tidak menyadarinya, sedari tadi Ishikirimaru tak henti memandangi. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya tapi ia merasa biasa saja. Mungkin karena rambutnya yang terlihat merepotkan? Ia jadi gugup lantas menyelipkan separuh poni panjangnya ke belakang telinga dan gerakannya itu entah bagaimana membuat Ishikirimaru terperanjat.

"Apa … apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dariku?" akhirnya ia bertanya juga.

Ishikirimaru memalingkan muka. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kau sangat cantik."

Nikkari heran sendiri. Ini kali pertama seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia begitu cantik—tunggu dulu, bukankah justru Ishikirimaru yang cantik? Pria itu bisa bertarung menumpas iblis dan bisa melakukan penyucian dengan elegan, seorang ootachi sekaligus pedang suci. Tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari itu (kecuali kalau para Tenka Goken sudah pulang nanti, termasuk saudaranya di sekolah penempaan Aoe, Juzumaru). Nikkari memandang Ishikirimaru yang masing menolak menatapnya, ia bahkan bisa melihat semburat kemerahan di telinga pria itu. Tanpa sengaja, ia tertawa.

"Ternyata kau aneh, Ishikirimaru-san."

Perasaan iri terhadap kehebatan kawan satu ekspedisinya itu menguap perlahan. Ia mencoba mengenal lebih jauh. Mereka jadi sering mengobrol berdua, menikmati aburaage buatan Shokudaikiri dan teh hijau yang aromanya melenakan, sambil memandangi pohon kersen yang belum berbuah. Nikkari mulai terbiasa dengan kepiawaian Ishikirimaru, entah dalam menebas kepala-kepala revisionis sejarah atau melakukan penyucian, atau bahkan ketika memainkan samisen.

Sore hari, kalau tidak dikirim ekspedisi, Ishikirimaru gemar memainkan samisen (selain menggoyang-goyangkan gohei; salah satu persembahan dalam ritual penyucian, terbuat dari bambu yang ujungnya menjepit potongan kain putih). Pria itu menyukai samisennya karena merupakan hadiah dari Aruji. Bachi atau pik dibuat dari gading, menggesek senar perlahan, memunculkan bunyi. Para tantou sering mengelilingi dan bernyanyi bersama. Riuh rendah tawa mereka menikmati senja. Nikkari mengamati saja, seraya menyesap teh hijau dan tersenyum karena kenikmatan rasanya serta keharmonisan sore bersama Ishikirimaru dan samisennya. Hari yang damai dan menyenangkan seperti biasa, di benteng Hanamaru.

Ketika Iwatooshi akhirnya pulang, perhatian anak-anak teralihkan dengan mudah. Ishikirimaru melihat pemandangan itu dengan segaris senyum, menggumamkan betapa dia senang karena Imanotsurugi akhirnya berjumpa dengan Iwatooshi. Keduanya lengket tak terpisahkan; naginata dan tantou, perbedaan ukuran yang luar biasa. Ishikirimaru berkisah sedikit mengenai masa lalu Imanotsurugi; katanya, dulu, tantou paling ceria dan senang bermain itu merupakan ootachi tapi lantas dipangkas dan dijadikan pedang pendek untuk melindungi tuannya, Minamoto no Yoshitsune, meski Tuan Yoshitsune berakhir bunuh diri dengan melakukan seppuku menggunakan pedang Imanotsurugi.

"Tidak ada kisah yang tidak menyedihkan, bukan," komentar Nikkari, mengkhususkan mengenai sejarah pedang. Masing-masing dari mereka tentu memiliki kenangan pahit di masa lalu. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah seorang pedang suci seperti Ishikirimaru juga memiliki kenangan pahit. Tidak mungkin. Matanya terpejam, membayangkan detik-detik ketika ia menebas seorang wanita dan anak kecil, meskipun mereka adalah hantu. Nikkari terhenyak, sesaat ia merasa wanita itu begitu dekat, menembus tulangnya.

Barangkali dia tidak lenyap ketika ditebas, melainkan merasuki pedang. Nikkari membetulkan letak poninya, memastikan tetap menutupi separuh matanya. Kenangan mengenai malam di hutan itu tidak menyedihkan, tapi mengerikan, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Bisa saja ia menjadi pedang suci kalau tidak ada tragedi penebasan tersebut. Ah, sudah, sudah. Iri di dadanya lenyap sudah, jangan sampai datang lagi.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Aoe-san?"

"Tidak, tidak ada."

Keduanya lantas duduk bersisian dalam kebisuan, memandang keceriaan anak-anak yang mengelilingi Iwatooshi.

"Kalau Iwatooshi sudah pulang, berarti sebentar lagi Mikazuki-san juga pulang."

"Salah satu pedang paling cantik, eh." Nikkari membayangkan Kashuu. Lelaki itu pasti akan semakin gencar mempercantik diri agar tidak kalah.

"Keindahannya bisa membuat gempar seisi benteng." Ishikirimaru mengatakan hal itu sambil tertawa.

"Benteng jadi semakin ramai."

"Ya."

Mereka bisu lagi, kehilangan topik pembahasan. Nikkari menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau sedang gugup. Ishikirimaru bertopang dagu, memandangi dari samping. Nikkari seakan didesak untuk mencari topik baru. Akhirnya, ia mengatakan kejujuran mengenai iri hatinya saat pertama kali Ishikirimaru pulang ke benteng. Entah kenapa ia merasa harus mengatakan hal itu, barangkali untuk mempertipis jarak di antara mereka agar tidak perlu lagi ada prasangka.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau iri padaku," kata Ishikirimaru, menanggapi pengakuannya.

Nikkari hanya tersenyum.

Ishikirimaru menggaruk pipi. "Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, tapi, terima kasih karena kau memandang agung diriku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal, kau tahu, tapi, ah, ya, begitulah … aku ini hanya pedang yang digunakan untuk ritual penyucian, aku tidak terbiasa di garis depan—itu bukan hal yang cocok untukku. Setidaknya aku senang bisa berguna untuk Aruji-sama."

"Apakah aku juga berguna?"

Hening sejenak. "Kenapa pertanyaanmu begitu, Aoe-san."

"Aku hanya merasa tidak berguna akhir-akhir ini. Banyak pedang hebat mulai bermunculan—apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh wakizashi sepertiku?"

Ishikirimaru jelas sulit menjawab. Nikkari menunduk, lantas meminta maaf.

"Tidak sepantasnya aku bicara begitu, bukan."

.

* * *

.

Pada tengah malam, Nikkari terbangun tatkala mendengar ketukan dari luar. Ia awas takut-takut itu adalah ulah para hantu. Ketika pintu digeser, ia justru menemukan Ishikirimaru. Pria itu terlihat gelisah. Nikkari memintanya untuk masuk dan bicara.

"Tiba-tiba aku tak bisa tidur mengingat percakapan kita sore tadi."

Ia sudah menduganya. Nikkari duduk seiza (duduk sopan dan formal khas Jepang), berhadap-hadapan dengan Ishikirimaru yang juga duduk dengan cara yang sama. Ia mengatur napas. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Tidak, bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

Ishikirimaru menggigit bibir bawah, bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Nikkari jadi berdebar, entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat aneh. Ia merasa perlu membuat teh hijau—untuk menenangkan pria di depannya juga untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pamit ke dapur. Saat kembali, Ishikirimaru masih bisu. Nikkari memintanya untuk menyesap sedikit, siapa tahu bisa menenangkan pikiran.

"Aku tidak mengira kau bisa sampai begini. Aku menyesal sudah mengatakannya."

"Aku lebih menyesal kalau tidak mengetahuinya."

"Minumlah dulu."

Ishikirimaru menurut. "Kau tidak sepantasnya iri padaku, Aoe-san."

"Maaf."

"Tidak ada yang istimewa dariku."

"Mendengarmu mengatakan hal sekejam itu, membuatku sakit hati, lho."

"Maksudku … aku merasa kau sangat istimewa."

Nikkari meletakkan cangkir teh hijaunya di atas piring kecil. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Ishikirimaru mengangguk. "Ya, kau istimewa. Aku tidak tahu apakah kata-kataku berguna atau tidak, tapi keberadaanmu membuatku nyaman. Kau iri padaku tapi kau tetap baik hati, itu yang menurutku membuatmu istimewa."

Nikkari tanpa sengaja tertawa. "Ah, ah, ternyata kau memang pedang agung."

Dalam keremangan cahaya bulan, ia dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi Ishikirimaru. Nikkari tak tahan dan ia pun mengulas senyum. Debaran jantungnya melembut, meski tetap menghentak lebih cepat. Perasaan hangat memenuhi dadanya. Ia seperti melihat sakura bermekaran, gugur lantas jatuh di atas rambutnya. Ia menundukkan kepala sambil tak henti tersenyum. Debaran yang menyenangkan. Apakah Ishikirimaru juga merasakan hal yang sama?

"Aoe-san…"

Nikkari mengangkat wajah dan melihat Ishikirimaru begitu dekat dengannya. Ia tak sempat memproses apa yang sebetulnya terjadi, mendadak saja tubuhnya terasa beku. Ia bahkan lambat menyadari ketika cangkir tehnya tak sengaja tersenggol dan jatuh, membasahi tatami. Ishikirimaru baru saja mengecup bibirnya. Kini, semburat merah juga muncul tak bisa dicegah di wajahnya. Ia sulit berpikir, terlebih ketika ia menyadari bahwa kecupan itu bukan yang terakhir.

"Aoe-san…"

Suara Ishikirimaru membuat tengkuk Nikkari meremang. Suara itu begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat, mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. Ah, sial, jantungnya menghentak cepat seakan hendak meledak. Pipinya pasti sudah sangat merah. Bibirnya dikecup lagi. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak? Rasanya semua ini tidak benar, tapi panas di dadanya membuat ia hilang akal. Ishikirimaru mendorong pelan, membuat ia terbaring pasrah di lantai tatami.

"Aoe-san, buka matamu."

Nikkari membuka mata, melihat Ishikirimaru berada di atasnya dengan muka memerah dan napas menggebu. Ia sudah tahu mengenai hal ini; kegiatan yang sering dilakukan oleh manusia. Tapi mereka adalah manusia yang tercipta dari pedang—bisakah melakukan hal sama, merasakan sensasi yang sama pula?

"Apakah kau takut padaku?"

Nikkari menggeleng. Ia melenguh tatkala Ishikirimaru menyentuh perpotongan lehernya, membuat ia refleks menggeliat ke arah berlawanan. Bibir pria itu menjelajahi di sana, mengendus, menjilat, menggigit. Nikkari menjambak rambut Ishikirimaru.

"Maaf … sakit?"

"Aku kaget, tiba-tiba kau menggigitku."

Sekarang, pakaiannya disingkap, dadanya disentuh. Nikkari tertawa geli.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari dada laki-laki?" tanyanya, sedikit mencibir.

"Entah."

Rasanya janggal. Nikkari mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa hubungan mereka sampai ke tahap ini—terlalu aneh, tidak masuk akal pokoknya. Anehnya, ia tak sanggup menolak. Kata-kata yang disampaikan Ishikirimaru sangat menyentuh hatinya, membuat ia setidaknya merasa berguna—bukan sebagai wakizashi, tetapi sebagai manusia. Tidak pernah dalam sejarah ia berjumpa dengan ootachi berambut coklat itu, sama sekali. Pertemuan pertama mereka ialah di dalam benteng ini, sebagai sesama pedang yang diberi kesempatan berubah wujud menjadi manusia.

Bibir mereka saling mengunci ketika Nikkari merasakan sesuatu yang asing melesak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia mencengkeram tatami. Perih. Sakit. Tidak ada kenikmatan. Ia melenguh lagi, lantas menahan napas, merasakan perutnya terasa penuh. Sssshhh. Sssshhh. Desisan Ishikirimaru di telinganya membuat ia sedikit tenang. Alisnya saling bertaut, masih belum terbiasa. Jari-jemari ootachi tinggi besar itu membelai rambutnya, menyentuh pipinya penuh kasih.

Perasaan berdosa duduk diam di sudut hatinya, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini bukan hal yang pantas mereka lakukan, terlebih untuk ukuran pedang suci seperti Ishikirimaru. Nikkari bertanya-tanya apakah keberadaannya membuat ootachi itu menjadi berlumur dosa. Tapi ia tak bisa menampik, sama sekali. Ia sudah lama menginginkan sentuhan semacam ini, sentuhan yang membuatnya merasa aman, merasa bahwa memang benar kini ia hidup dan bernapas sebagai manusia. Semua ini, perubahan wujud, keceriaan di benteng Hanamaru, bukanlah mimpi. Ia ingin merasakannya melalui sentuhan dari Ishikirimaru; merasakan seutuhnya bahwa ia adalah manusia.

"Apa tidak apa pedang suci sepertimu melakukan hal kotor denganku…"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ishikirimaru mulai bergerak. Nikkari bergetar, merasa dikoyak. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri, berusaha untuk tidak menjerit dan membangunkan Samonji bersaudara di ruangan sebelah. Ia meminta bergerak perlahan saja. Ishikirimaru patuh. Perlahan, perih dan sakit itu berubah menjadi nikmat. Ada titik tertentu yang membuat ia terlena, titik yang terasa menyenangkan saat penis Ishikirimaru menyentuhnya.

"Mmh—"

Seolah paham, Ishikirimaru menubruk titik yang sama berkali-kali. Nikkari menyerah, ia melepaskan tangannya dari bibirnya sendiri, lantas mencengkeram tatami sekuat tenaga. Kepalanya menengadah, bibirnya digigit kuat agar tidak mendesah. Ia tak sanggup melihat Ishikirimaru yang begitu agung di atasnya, ia takut terpesona lebih jauh. Ia sudah cukup sering dibuat terpesona karenanya.

"Ishikirimaru-san!"

Ishikirimaru mempercepat tempo.

"Bertahanlah, sedikit lagi," katanya.

Mereka mengubah posisi dari berhadapan menjadi memunggungi. Nikkari dipaksa merangkak dengan bokong di udara. Rasanya mengerikan, membuat ia takut. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Ishikirimaru, tapi ia lebih takut bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi—atau pria yang kini menggagahinya bukanlah Ishikirimaru, melainkan seorang ayakashi. Memikirkan hal itu membuat napasnya putus-putus. Matanya kabur. Ia menangis terisak.

"A-Aoe-san…"

Dagunya diangkat, diminta menoleh ke samping. Ini bukan mimpi dan yang menggagahinya bukan ayakashi. Ishikirimaru benar-benar nyata. Kehidupan di benteng Hanamaru benar-benar nyata. Nikkari merasakannya melalui sentuhan itu. Ia merasakannya lagi saat Ishikirimaru mengecup bibirnya lembut, penuh kasih.

"Ssshhh … jangan menangis."

Air matanya dijilat habis.

.

* * *

.

Ketika terbangun esok pagi, seluruh tubuh terasa sakit dan ia kehilangan suaranya. Ishikirimaru lenyap, tidak terlihat di manapun. Cangkir yang tumpah semalam sudah dibereskan, tak meninggalkan jejak selain noda kecoklatan. Tak lama, pintu digeser dan pria itu muncul dengan baki di tangan. Ada teh hangat dan semangkuk bubur. Nikkari berbaring tengkurap. Ia baru sadar sudah berada di atas futon. Ishikirimaru tentu memindahkannya dengan mudah setelah persanggamaan mereka. Membayangkan hal itu membuat pipinya merona.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Aruji…" gumamnya dengan suara serak.

Ishikirimaru terbatuk. "Ja-Jangan mengatakan apa-apa pada Aruji-sama."

Nikkari tersenyum menggoda. "Semalam kau begitu berbeda."

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja kita sudah tidak lagi punya jarak."

"Semalam kau juga berbeda."

"Oya."

"Cantikmu lebih menggoda."

"Apa-apaan itu."

Ishikirimaru membantunya duduk. Mereka menikmati sarapan dengan tenang. Ishikirimaru sudah meminta izin kepada Aruji untuk tidak menugaskan Nikkari selama dua hari dengan alasan demam. Mendengar kabar itu, Shokudaikiri sang koki andal lekas membuatkan bubur untuk Nikkari. Hal tersebut mau tidak mau membuatnya terkikik geli. Rupanya bahkan seorang pedang suci pun bisa berbohong selancar itu. Tidak ada pilihan lain, katanya. Tentu saja, ini semua karena ulahnya semalam.

"Kudengar sore ini akan ada pedang baru yang datang."

"Pasti salah satu dari sekolah penempaan pedang Sanjou," tebak Nikkari.

"Haha, aku harap begitu."

"Semakin banyak yang datang, semakin ramai saja benteng."

"Tidak apa, itu menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja. Aku juga berharap saudaraku lekas datang."

"Juzumaru-san?"

Nikkari mengangguk. "Dia juga termasuk Tenka Goken, tahu."

Ishikirimaru tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ah, ah, rasanya aku dikelilingi pedang hebat." Nikkari sedikit mengeluh dengan nada bergurau.

"Kau juga hebat, Aoe-san."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau melindungiku sewaktu aku pertama kali bertarung melawan revisionis sejarah. Saat itu rasanya aku langsung terpesona, berpikir betapa ayunan pedangmu sangat indah."

Nikkari bingung. "Aku tidak ingat pernah melindungimu…"

"Itu karena kau sangat fokus membunuh para iblis. Aku terdesak berkali-kali dan kau melindungiku tanpa kau sendiri menyadarinya. Akhirnya aku mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku dan membantumu menebas tiga iblis sekaligus."

Rasanya seperti melihat setitik cahaya muncul, diikuti titik-titik cahaya lain. Nikkari tidak ingat pernah berbuat begitu, tapi ia senang dengan pengakuan Ishikirimaru. Ternyata pernah ada momen seperti itu, ya. Mungkin itu menjadi dasar alasan kenapa setelah pertempuran mereka melawan revisionis sejarah di Shokuho, Ishikirimaru jadi sering memandanginya. Ditambah kemudian mereka berada di tim yang sama saat ekspedisi ke Era Meiji (bisakah disebut tim kalau hanya berdua saja?). Kini, Nikkari jadi memahami maksud tersembunyi dari penugasan itu. Aruji memang yang paling mengetahui segalanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Aoe-san?"

Nikkari pura-pura berpikir. "Hmm … aku mengingat sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Ishikirimaru tergelitik untuk mengusik. Nikkari tak punya pilihan selain menceritakannya. Mereka bertukar cerita dari sudut pandang masing-masing; bahwa pada suatu hari, pernah ada iri, pernah ada takjub dan kedua hal itu lebur lantas lenyap. Nikkari tetap merasa takjub tiap kali memandangi Ishikirimaru, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ootachi yang maha agung ini jatuh cinta padanya, mengatakan hal-hal konyol tentang terpesona—sementara posisinya sendiri adalah sosok yang juga terpesona akan keagungan pria itu. Mereka sama-sama terpesona pada keindahan yang tidak mereka sadari sendiri; masing-masing dari mereka sama indah.

Keduanya larut dalam cerita, dalam tawa, diiringi oleh munculnya tunas buah kersen di halaman depan—segar kemerahan, tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi. Nikkari tersipu malu ketika Ishikirimaru duduk mendekat dan menyelipkan poni panjangnya ke belakang telinga. Hari-hari yang baik dan menyenangkan akan mereka lalui bersama di benteng Hanamaru.[]

 **12:24 AM – February 18, 2018**

* * *

A/N:

Terima kasih bagi siapa saja yang sudah membaca sampai akhir! Adegan awal terilhami dari doujinshi IshiNikka berjudul Yami o Oyogu Sakana karya Bien. Akhirnya hasrat terpendam saya bikin pair ini anuan terwujud juga /HEH


End file.
